Play Time
by Butterfly-Potpourri
Summary: Strange MarikxSeto fic. I was born...


Play Time- 

Disclaimer: I…am…a…shipper! This is probably just a one-shot, but depending on my reviews I may do some more chapters. I really do like this couple, and it all started in a very strange way. So to tell you how I became obsessed with it, here's a history lesson! WHOOT! For more than a year now I have owned my beautiful Malik action figure. I love him oh so much, but on the 21 of December, a fateful thing happened,

**I GOT A SETO ACTION FIGURE!**

That night I was up till one in the morning making Malik, Seto, and Obelisk have some very, very naughty fun. And that's how I became a SetoxMalik fan. So I felt obligated to write a very, very naughty fic about my new favorite couple. By the way, incase you couldn't guess, I do **_NOT_** own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, it would all be hardcore yaoi sex scenes. Anyways here it is, Play Time. WHOOT!

Seto walked down the long, empty hallways of the abandoned warehouse. Mokuba's laptop had given a weak signal, and he had tracked it from there. Now, clunky black boots stomped down the halls. The friendship-brats were busy at the docks, so he figured all of this Malik's goons would have their hands full there. He didn't mind being noisy.

He opened door after door, walked down dead-end after dead-end, and found not even the slightest sign of Mokuba or his captor. Seto had just let the beginning of a long stream of curses pour from his mouth when he heard laughing. He walked towards what seemed to be the door of a boathouse. As he got closer, the laughing became louder, and a young man's voice could be heard speaking.

Seto opened the door delicately, and slide in as subtly as his large boots would allow. He picked up a long chain, leading to the quiet sound of metal clinking. However, the man was so busy listening to the sound of his own voice, he didn't notice. He gave a sigh of relief and pulled himself up onto the boat and began to sneak up behind him. From what he could see, the man was nothing but a boy, probably only seventeen. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and had tender looking tan skin. _A valley girl if I ever saw one. _Seto walked slowly, silently, until he was breathing on the gold band wrapped around the younger boy's neck.

The boy stopped talking, but before he could turn around, Seto had the chain wound tightly around his neck. He quickly knocked the gold scepter the boy clutched in his long, tan hand aside, noticing as he surveyed the boy, that it's tip could be removed to unveil what he thought might be a weapon, not to mention the boy could probably bludgeon him to death with it. The boy let out a very girlish scream before Seto whispered fiercely in his ear, "Are you Malik?"

"What's it to you?" Malik whispered back, just as fiercely. He let out a strangled cry as Seto's grip around his throat tightened.

"Don't fuck with me. I'm pissed, I want answers, and I don't have time to deal with any of your shit. Now I'll ask again, are you Malik?"

Malik let out a sigh. "Yes," he growled. "I am Malik."

Seto sneered. "Good, now onto the next question. You took something very special from me, his name is Mokuba. He's about twelve years old, long black hair, cute as can be. Where is he? I know you have him in here somewhere."

"I'm sorry, but you see, Mokuba is a necessity in this little game of mine. If I loose one pawn, it might end the whole game. And I can't let that happen now can I?" Malik grinned, feeling the frustration being emitted by the man behind him. They stood in silence, Seto shaking from rage.

At last he spoke, "So…to you this is all a game?" Malik smirked, loving the anger rising out of him, it seemed he might burst open at any second. The hate and malice, spilling out of him and filling the room with his pain and frustration was erotic. "You think…you can just come in and take whatever you want from me, because to you it's all some kind of twisted game?"

Suddenly Malik was pushed onto the ground, Seto's thin yet muscular frame was on top of him, holding him down. He suddenly felt his hands being bound by the same chain that held his neck seconds before. "Wha! What are you doing!"

He smirked, a look Malik would soon grow accustom to, but at that moment, it sent chills down his spine. "I just thought I'd play a little game of my own." He sneered once more and stroked a cold, pale hand against Malik's warm, tan skin. His body bent in closer and whispered in his ear, "You look like you'd make a pretty good bitch."

Malik, suddenly realizing what was about to happen, he began to kick, and punch with all his might, only to find that his hands were chained to the boat rail, and Seto's long, thin, but powerful arms held his legs fast. "Now, where should I begin?" He laughed evily, loving the anger and fear in Malik's large, purple eyes. "I know," he mocked. "Because I'm a nice guy, I'll just kiss you hard on the lips, if you haven't answered me by then, I'll move to your ears, then your neck, and then your nipples. If I don't have an answer by then, you'll suck me off till I get hard, and we'll go back to kissing. If there's still no answer, you'll jack me off, because I know I'll be _really_ hard by then, and I'll need release. And if you're _really_ stubborn…HA! Just the thought of it is making me hard! But enough talk," he grinned evily and stared into the teary, purple eyes. "It's playtime."

Seto bent down, spreading Malik's legs apart as he did. His mouth opened as he neared his lips, and his whole body rested in-between his shaking legs. Seto's lips touched lightly, but just enough to send chills down Malik's spine once more. His tongue rolled over his lips and opened his mouth seemingly gentle, but he knew what he really wanted, and he would stop at nothing to quench his desire. Malik's mouth opened, and Seto's tongue slipped in, tumbling and rolling against his own. His breath smelled faintly of spice and he tasted even better, Malik wasn't surprised to find himself kissing back. Seto began to kiss more aggressively, rolling not only his tongue, but his whole body pushing against Malik's. He grabbed his hips fiercely as he pushed deeper inside him.

Suddenly Seto pulled away, Malik letting out a slight moan. He wanted more, he wanted Seto to go further, to take it all the way, but he had stopped, and they hadn't even fucked yet. "So? Are you gonna tell me where my brother is or?" There was a look in Seto's eyes that made him think that right now, he probably didn't want him to say yes, and even if he did, he'd probably continue anyways.

Malik tried to reassume his position as the victim and trying his hardest to not scream **"FUCK ME NOW!"**. He spat in Seto's face, thinking maybe that would help things move along faster. He was already hard, and he was bound to come any second now. He panted, the kissing knocking the breath out of him, "I'll never tell you where he is! No matter what you do, I won't give in!"

Seto smirked, wiping the spit from his face. "Oh really? We'll just see how long you last." Although he sounded cocky, there was the look of relief in his eyes that Malik hadn't seen before. It made him blush, maybe, Seto really did like him? What if after kissing him, the young CEO had suddenly fallen in love? Or maybe it was love at first sight? But as Seto began his lustful attack on Malik's lips and now, ears, he realized, it was simply the fact that he was a horny, teenage boy looking for his hole, and upon not finding, Malik making a pretty good substitute. A sharp pain on his ear brought him back to reality.

"I'm raping you, pay attention!" Seto growled. Malik huffed as Seto's soft, wet tongue licked his ear, saliva dripping off. He sucked on his earlobe, nibbling on it some more but not as hard as before. When he didn't give in, Seto moved lower, sucking on the warm, sandy colored skin of his neck. Malik moaned and cried out as his long tongue lapped Malik's skin enticingly. The chains rattled from him shaking so much, and he felt as if he might burst open at any possible moment from the fire that was growing inside him, seeming to consume him and make his mind think of nothing but sex. But alas, the kissing stopped, and the pointless interrogation began again.

Malik was getting tired of the question he wasn't going to answer. He was tired of acting like the victim, of faking innocence, and denying the fact he wanted Seto now. But the glint in those cold blue eyes showed no sign of him giving in so soon. Seto began to unfasten Malik's shirt. _Can't be long now…can't be long now…_He chanted inside his head.

The weight of Seto's body was incredible, Malik's arousal heightened at the thought of Seto inside him at long last. _Can't be long…_Seto's long tongue dragged across the darker, softer flesh of his nipples, and as he began to suck on them, Malik came. He cried out as he did, his body convulsing in pleasure under Seto's own thin frame. It was orgasmic, only Seto wasn't feeling it. In fact, he looked at Malik in the strangest way, a mixture of amusement, satisfaction, and disgust. He felt ashamed for letting himself go so easily, it was only kissing after all. His vision blurred, the tears from the overwhelming pleasure and frustration that Seto couldn't feel the fire inside him that was so willing to consume everything in its path.

But suddenly Seto lips had moved from his nipples to his cheeks, where soft, tender lips kissed away Malik's salty tears. His face flushed again, the same feeling of love rising in him. Maybe Seto really did? …But his lips were gone, as well as the immense sensation of love. He was unlocking Malik's chains from the rail. He stood up, pulling Malik with him as he leaned against the rail. "So, before I officially rape you, would you like to tell me where my brother is?" He sneered, already knowing the answer.

Malik shook his head. "Do what you want, but I'm not telling you! The game is too perfect, the pieces are all set, and if any one of them is moved, I'll loose my queen and the game ends!" He panted, a mixture of saliva and tears running down his face.

"Oh," Seto began. "So it's a game of chess now is it? Well you see, I'm _very_ good at chess. And I think checkmating you will be even easier!" He smirked as he unzipped his pants and pulled Malik's head closer to _his_. He didn't need to be told to open his mouth, the grip Seto had on the chains, and size of his cock was enough to make Malik charge in and grab the thing and it's enormous size. He coughed, choking for a few seconds, but quickly relaxed and let it glide down as naturally as it would. He had never given a blowjob before, so he wasn't exactly sure what to do with it now that it was in his mouth, but the expression on Seto's face meant he must be doing _something_ right. Seto grabbed his head, forcing his cock deeper into his throat, Malik slowly getting the hang of it. He moved his tongue just so that he made Seto let out a little moan and look at him so that it seemed he might just forget about the game all together and fuck him right there and then.

But Seto was stronger than that, and he merely clasped Malik's rocking head in-between his legs, letting out occasional sighs and moans. At last, when Malik thought he could do no more, Seto came. The white cum spewing into his mouth made Malik himself come again as his tongue lapped up the sperm he had not already swallowed. Seto's face showed nothing but pure relief as Malik collapsed to the ground, exhausted from his new experience and almost unwilling to go on. _Almost_.

"Oh come on, we haven't even fucked yet, and you're a puddle of camel shit on the ground!" A long, slender hand grabbed his hair ferociously. Seto removed the chains from Malik's bracelets and attached them to his gold choker. "You're going to need your hands for this next job, that is, unless you tell me where you've hidden my brother?

"**WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK ME ALREADY AND GET IT OVER WITH?"** Malik screamed. It was more of a demand than a question.

Seto gave that smirk that by now, Malik knew all too well. "Because," he whispered. "It's where all the fun in the game lies. If I fuck you now, you won't give me what I want. I'll just be back a square one. So I have to milk it out of you, tantalizing you, making you so hard you can't see straight and you finally give into me. That's where all the fun in the game is, and if we play right, we both win. Understand?" Before Malik could answer, Seto's long tongue was in his mouth and Malik was kissing back as passionately as he could, grabbing Seto's head with his free hands.

As they kissed, Seto's hands grabbed Malik's and he placed them onto his hard cock, making him melt inside with pleasure. Jacking off Seto was easier than sucking him off because this time he knew what he was doing. Seto was laughing as they kissed, saying something about how Malik was enjoying himself too much for this to be considered rape. At last Seto came, crying out as he did. Malik fell to the ground, exhausted, covered in Seto's cum.

Seto crumpled foreword, his face parallel to Malik's. His sharp, blade-like eyes showed what seemed to be compassion as he stroked his cheek lovingly. "Now, tell me, where have you hidden my sweet younger brother?"

"If…" Malik panted. The taste of Seto's cock was still in his mouth, and the look of utter love plastered accurately across Seto's face made him melt. If he told him, maybe he'd get a reward? Maybe… "If…if I tell you…will you…fuck me?"

Seto's grin widened. He bent down and began to kiss Malik's lips softly, speaking in-between kisses. "If you tell me, yes, I'll fuck you. I'll make you scream, I'll make you bleed, I'll make you harder than you've ever been, I'll fuck you like the Apocalypse is behind us and there's no chance we're going to Heaven. I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want." He began unzipping Malik's leather pants. "I know you're hard, I know you're so horny and need release. Now just tell me where my brother is, because I promise I'll fuck you so hard, so good, if you do."

Malik smiled weakly. He'd get what he wanted for what seemed like eons now. Yes, Seto inside him. Seto loving him in the best way. Seto here for him and only him. "You're brother escaped here before we could even do anything to him. The Anzu girl helped him escape. There you have your answer, now please…"

He smirked, his eyes narrowing into a passionate glare. "So he's not here, you hardly had him in the first place. Well now, why didn't you just tell me that from the beginning? Were you too proud to admit you lost a pawn?" Seto stared into Malik's large, purple eyes. They were pleading, begging, praying that he would just shut up and fuck him. "Well now, maybe I should just leave, now that I have the information I want. It'd tear you too pieces, you're so hard right now, you'd probably have to jack off to a blue-eyes just to remind you of the tiniest bit of me you tasted." Malik began to cry, the salty tears flowing delicately down his soft, brown cheeks. "But that's so cruel, and like I said, I'm a nice guy." Seto grinned, loving how much he was fucking with this poor, beautiful boy. He grabbed Malik's hand, pressing the fingers to his lips, then opening his mouth and sucking on them one by one. Malik nearly came again from the sensation. "Now, we have to make sure you're ready," Seto said while directing his fingers.

Malik cried out as his own fingers punctured the soft tissue. Yet Seto did it as gently as he could until all four fingers were in place, all the while kissing and nibbling on him. And at last, they were ready to begin.

He began to push into him, apparently a little too rough, because Malik cried out in pain. Seto held his head in his hand and whispered to him. "It hurts a bit at first, but in a few minutes you won't even remember it." Malik whimpered a reply and cried out when Seto thrust into him again.

Malik felt like he was going to vomit. This was nothing like he'd expected. Yes, he figured it'd hurt a little, but _this_ much? He held back tears as well as bile.

Seto, for once in his life, felt bad for someone. Malik wasn't relaxing, it was only going to hurt more until he did. But he remembered how hard it was his first time. "You don't want to relax, you try to brace yourself, and that's why it hurts. Relax and you'll feel heaven."

Malik nodded and tried his best to relax. Seto slowed his pace and force until he saw Malik was completely relaxed and then began to work it up.

The minute he did, it was like fireworks in Malik's body. He started crying and laughing from the pleasure. Seto began to wonder if he had gone insane. His body convulsed in waves of pleasure, and as if Seto wasn't enough, he began to jack himself off. Seto decided he could go harder and faster and let himself enjoy it a little more. The minute he did, Malik stopped laughing insanely and just focused on panting like he was having an athsma attack. Not only that but Seto nearly came by just looking at his face. _Damn…the ukes are always the cutest…_

He pushed harder, and Malik let out a gasp, releasing all over his hand. His body shook and he looked exhausted, but Seto could keep going. He thrust harder, deeper, and faster, until Malik was crying for him to stop. But Malik was going to get what he wanted, whether he liked it or not. Seto worked even faster, beginning to jack off Malik once more. He was crying for him to stop, that he was exhausted, but Seto wouldn't listen. "You know you like it…" Seto heaved. He wanted to keep going, he hadn't had his fill yet, but the foreplay from earlier was beginning to take its toll. He could hardly hold it in, especially with Malik's screaming. At last, when he and Malik were both at their brink, he came in him. He tried to control it at least a little, but he was so hard it came out in one giant, undignified spray. He collapsed to the ground, Malik whimpering from pleasure or pain, he couldn't tell which. He pulled the blonde boy close to his chest, inhaling the spicy scent of his body.

With the last of his strength, Malik kissed Seto lightly on the lips. He grinned, which Seto found suited his features nicely, and after all that, made him blush. There were no more words spoken as Seto leaned against the boat rail, pulling Malik closer to him. He wrapped the giant, gravity-defying trench coat around them and nestled his head in the crook of Malik's neck. "I was wondering…" Seto whispered in his ear.

The sensation of his lips brushing against Malik's ear nearly made him come again. He found himself falling madly in love with him. "Hmm?" He mumbled. He was so tired, exhausted, but Seto was speaking to him so kindly, he'd do anything for a few more seconds of this.

"Yo and I should band together. You seem to hate Yugi as mach as I do, and we both have two Egyptian god cards. So…" Seto was blushing.

"Are you asking me to come with you?" Malik was suddenly _very_ awake.

"Well…" Seto was beet red. "It would be best if we both…um…we staying in the same place…so we could consult each other of course!" He flushed once more. "And because…" Malik held his breath. "Err…" Malik was smiling now. Oh shit, the _uke_ was smiling. Seto had to do something about this now. **"BECAUSE YOU MAKE A PRETTY GOOD HOLE! THAT'S THE REASON! NOT CAUSE I THINK YOU'RE CUTE OR ANYTHING!" **He blushed both out of anger and embarrassment. He looked down to see Malik grinning.

"Ooh, you're going to make your little brother cry."

"**SHUT UP!"**

"Plu!" He stuck out his tongue. It was fun to see Seto completely out of character.

Seto kissed him hard on the lips. "Shut up or I'll rape you again," he smirked. Malik blushed, damn he _really_ liked that smirk. But he refused to loose so easily.

He batted his eyes, "Oh no! Please don't rape me Master Seto!"

There was a spurt and Seto clutched his nose. Malik rolled into peals of laughter. "You have a nosebleed, an actual nosebleed!"

"So!" Seto growled as he held his nose.

"I love you Seto-sama!"

"**Ma…MALIK-SAMA!" **Seto and Malik stopped playing with each other and turned around. Behind them was a sobbing Rishid. **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MALIK-SAMA!"**

On the docks, Yugi and his friends had gotten a very good performance courtesy of Jyonouchi still under control of the Millennium Rod.

"So, where exactly are we going Seto-sama?" Malik enquired cutely.

"Well first I better go find my brother, he could be anywhere by now. Sheesh how am I going to explain you to him?" He sat down in the leather seat of his red Ferrari. "Next we'll be headed to my estate. We'll get you a room and…'

"WHAT! We're not going to share a room?" Malik whined.

"Not even my brother and I share a room. Why would _we_?" Seto stuck the key in the ignition and the slim car roared to life. "And here's a question for you."

"Ne?"

"**WHAT THE HELL IS _HE_ DOING HERE!"** Seto shouted, pointing to Rishid in the back seat.

"I must protect Malik-sama," he glared. **"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR TAKING AWAY MY LITTLE BABY!" **The burly man broke into sobs, flinging his arms around Malik.

"Hush now Rishid," Malik waved a hand at him.

"Yes Malik-sama," he said obediently.

Seto sighed. "You people are going to drive me crazy…"

As the car began to zoom down the roads of Domino City, Seto caught a glimpse of Malik grinning, his face bathed in sunlight. The scene radiated purity and innocence, and suddenly he felt a little ashamed for tainting it. "Why are you looking so happy?" Seto growled, trying to alleviate his guilt by making the childlike image fade into nothing more than a memory. Malik was coming with him merely for convenience, once he was no longer needed he would simply be thrown away. So what was the point of getting attached?

Malik turned to him a smiled even brighter. Seto blushed. "I was just thinking Seto-sama."

"About?"

"Well," Malik linked his hands together and stretched them towards the sun. "You talk pretty big, but in the end it was me who won!"

YAY! A bazillion months later and it's finally done! A big WHOOT for laziness. I hope the ending wasn't too sappy. And I also hope everyone got the joke about Jyonouchi.

This is a really weird pairing.


End file.
